Maddy's Return
by LoyalSilver
Summary: One shot imagining Maddy's return from the US, with Jonathan waiting for her at the airport.


Maddy glanced up at the cameras as she wheeled the trolley holding her enormous suitcase and travel bags towards the door of the arrivals area at Heathrow airport. She hated those cameras; the fact that the people waiting outside could see you before you could see them. A distinct unfair advantage, she thought. Particularly when you were coming off a long haul flight, not looking your best after several hours in a cramped aeroplane seat with little more than a foot of leg room and having had to fight for use of the armrest. But it was good to be home, she admitted to herself. Despite the friendliness of most Americans and the great weather over there, she'd never quite been able to get used to the lack of sarcasm, self-deprecation and delicious curry that she loved so much back in Britain. Smiling, she wondered if he could see her on the screens beyond the rapidly-approaching doors. She was surprised to feel her stomach lurch with butterflies to think he was so close.

His face broke into a grin as he spotted Maddy on the screen above the doorway, pushing what appeared to be luggage for at least a family of four, but that he knew would all belong to her. She looked great, tanned and healthy, and her hair was back to its usual deep brown with a hint of red – thank God it wasn't that awful bleached blonde she'd had in the photos, he silently thought. He moved through the crowd to the front, finding he felt a bolt of nerves at the fact she was finally here again.

Eventually, she reached the doorway and pushed the trolley through, searching the sea of faces for Jonathan. It took her a minute but then there he was, standing at the edge of the barriers, watching her walking towards him with a look of undisguised affection on his face. She couldn't help but return his smile; her insides flipped again as she realised how much she'd missed him in the time she'd been away.

'Hey, you' she said as she reached him and pulled him into an embrace. She always found it strange how she was so touchy-feely with everyone else around her, but touching Jonathan always seemed to be awkward somehow. Even now, when they were both obviously so happy to see each other, their bodies involuntarily tensed as they hugged and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'How was the flight?' he inquired, looking slightly embarrassed as they broke apart.

'Oh, you know, the usual tedium. Although I got to see a couple of great movies. Heard of Shortbus?' she inquired innocently.

He shook his head, frowning slightly.

'Hmmmm' she murmured nonchalantly, smirking to herself.

'What's it about?'

'Oh, this and that. Anyway,' she said, changing the subject 'how are you? What's happening on the magical front?'

'Oh, this and that' he replied, gently mocking her, smiling back to see her reaction.

She couldn't help grinning back at him.

'It's great to see you, Jonathan' she said, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. 'So…I can't believe you finally learnt to drive. This, I can't wait to see.'

'Well, I couldn't cope with the thought of sitting through another of your white knuckle rides, so I thought it was about time' he quipped.

'You thought that was bad, you should see me driving on the other side of the road' she retorted, with a glint in her eye.

They arrived at a shiny red Prius in the short-stay carpark outside Terminal 4.

'I should've guessed you'd be Mr Environmental, even with a car' she said as he struggled to lift the behemoth that was her largest suitcase.

'Someone had to make up for all the damage you did with that Volvo' he replied, a corner of his mouth lifted in jest.

With all the luggage finally stored in the boot and the back seat, they set off into the drizzle well known to Brits returning from far-flung destinations around the globe. The pair caught up on each others' most recent exploits, with Maddy recounting experiencing the full horror of a tornado during a week-long book tour stop in St Louis, and Jonathan regaling her with tales of the magic tricks he'd been working on recently and Adam's apparent complete inability to put one of them into practice, not least due to his irrational fear of teddy bears. They slipped back into their usual banter so easily, it was as if the last year had passed in the mere blink of an eye.

After a long car journey with a stop to pick up a takeaway of the aforementioned Great British Curry, they pulled up outside the windmill at Briar Hollow. Maddy leaned forward in the passenger seat and took in the sight of the majestic mill, the sails slowly turning in the wind. The spectacle sent a shiver down her spine, reminding her of the first time she'd ever seen it, all that time ago when she and Jonathan had investigated their first case together. She was glad to be back.

'It's hardly changed a bit' said Maddy cheerfully as she lugged a suitcase up the stairs to the bedroom, looking all around her at the memorabilia and magic tricks dotted about the place. She wandered up another floor to the living room and took note of the camp bed in the corner, thankful that Jonathan was incredibly chivalrous and would leave his comfy double bed for her.

'Thanks for this, Jonathan. I really appreciate you letting me stay until I get those tenants out of the house. Shouldn't be too long a wait' she shouted down the stairs to him.

'No problem' he smiled as he appeared at the top of the stairs with the takeaway and a bottle of wine. 'Shall we eat?'

Fully satisfied after the Great British Curry and two and a bit bottles of wine between them, Jonathan and Maddy sank onto the couch together and Maddy raised her glass for a toast.

'To great curry, great wine, and great friends' she said, slurring slightly.

'Great friends' repeated Jonathan, chinking his glass against Maddy's and relishing the feel of her body pressed against his as they each took a sip of the wine.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to nothing but their own thoughts and the other's steady breathing, happy to be there. Eventually Maddy reached for the bottle and topped up their glasses. She turned back towards Jonathan and looked at him for a long moment, giving him a half smile as he glanced up from staring into his wine glass.

'What happened to us, Jonathan? I mean, did we go wrong somewhere to not end up together? I've asked myself that a lot over the past year and I just don't know the answer.'

There was a pause as Jonathan contemplated his answer. 'I don't know' he finally responded, staring squarely back into his glass and avoiding Maddy's eyes. 'But they say that you'll never find the answers if you're not prepared to live the questions.'

'Meaning what?'

'Meaning…maybe we need to start again.'

Maddy paused for a moment then stuck out her hand 'Hi, I'm Madeline Magellan, but you can call me Maddy' she smiled.

'Jonathan Creek' he laughed, as they shook hands.

'So, Jonathan Creek, are you having a good night?'

'The best I've had in a year.'

Maddy's breath caught in her throat as Jonathan watched to gauge her reaction, smiling almost shyly over at her surprised face.

'You know' she finally replied coquettishly, 'that's such a coincidence because that's exactly how my night's turning out too.'

They smiled at each other for a few moments then Jonathan leaned towards Maddy and met her kiss halfway. Even though they'd kissed and even slept together before, there had never been this much intensity and fire between them.

Maddy broke away for a few seconds to move the wine glasses to the safety of the table and then brought her lips back to meet Jonathan's, their tongues brushing together, intoxicated by the other's taste. The fingers of one hand tangled through his hair, pulling him closer, as the other hand ran across his thigh and round to his back. One of his hands pulled her close against his chest, as the other ran under her top. He broke away from the kiss and moved down, licking and sucking at her neck. It felt like electricity coursing through her each time his lips met her skin and she closed her eyes, enjoying every touch. She pulled at his t-shirt, throwing it to the side as it came off, her hands exploring every inch of his warm skin. Jonathan stood up and led Maddy down to the bedroom, kissing her deeply again as they fell together onto the bed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Maddy wondered idly just how many times this could have happened before had either of them been more forthcoming and less emotionally distant, but then all thought was lost as the myriad of sensations overtook her brain completely.

Afterwards, they lay together for a long time, their breathing finally slowing and their muscles relaxing, holding each other and lost in the moment. Eventually, Jonathan rolled over to lie beside Maddy, and she turned onto her side, slowly stroking one hand up and down his chest.

'Wow' he said softly, turning his head to look into her eyes, almost apprehensive to break the silence. 'That was…'

'…magical' she finished, her eyes twinkling over at his, laughing as he rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling back at her.


End file.
